Harry Potter and the other Side
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Eigentlich sollte Harry lediglich durch einen simplen Trank für die Ferien über geschützt werden. Aber erstens kommt immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt. BlaiseHarry -edited version-


**Titel: Harry Potter and the other Side  
****Teil:** 1/17  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und seine Charaktere ist Eigentum von J. K. Rowling und wird auch niemals mir gehören. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Genre:** Slash  
**Warnungen:** Slash (m/m)

_Ich gehe – wie man schon im Prolog sehen kann – nicht wirklich nach den Büchern. Es kann durchaus passieren, dass ich Dinge durcheinander werfe und andere Sachen einfach nicht vorkommen. Ich gebe auch zu bedenken, dass ich Band 5-7 nie gelesen habe!_

**Dank an:  
**_Engellein_, da sie mich mit ihrem Kommentar dazu gebracht hat diese Fanfic noch einmal zu überarbeiten und dieses Mal wirklich etwas darauf zu machen. Danke!_  
IhulaSeraphita_, die sich meine verworrenen Ideen antun musste und die ich mit meinen Fanfics quäle lach verneig Danke!

**Word Count: 2.456**

--

_**Prolog: Umwandlung**_

Die Sommerferien hatten gerade begonnen und für Harry war alles wie in den bisherigen Jahren. Bei seinen Verwandten hatte er das Wort mit „Z" bloß nicht auszusprechen und stattdessen wäre es doch auch viel klüger sich um die Aufgaben zu kümmern, die sie für ihn hatten. Aber eigentlich konnte der schwarzhaarige Junge sich bisher nicht sonderlich beschweren. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen – die ihm nicht bekannt waren, aber warum sollte er sich daran stören – waren seine Verwandten bisher außerordentlich zivilisiert mit ihm umgegangen. Er hatte sogar seinen Koffer voller Schulunterlagen ohne Predigten und Verwarnungen mitnehmen können und sie schienen nicht vor zu haben ihn den ganzen Tag über alles erledigen zu lassen, was ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Stattdessen hatte er sich in Ruhe in sein Zimmer verkriechen und die Aufgaben für das nächste Schuljahr erledigen können. Und Harry war auch wirklich froh darüber. Momentan beschäftigten ihn einfach viel zu viele Dinge und es war schwierig sich auf die verschiedenen Sachen zu konzentrieren. Noch immer geisterte das Bild seines Paten vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er durch den xxx fiel und unwiederbringlich verschwand. Nun hatte er also schon zwei Tote, die er sich anrechnen musste. Andere mochten es vielleicht als falsch ansehen und vielleicht wäre anderen Personen in dieser Situation dasselbe passiert, doch Harry kam nicht umher sich schuldig zu fühlen. Wenn er nur ein bisschen besser aufgepasst hätte, wenn er ein bisschen besser gewesen wäre, ein bisschen mehr gekonnt hätte, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht passiert. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich geschworen, dass niemand mehr sterben sollte, nur weil er ihn schützte. Er musste stärker werden und den anderen zeigen können, dass er auf sich selbst achten konnte.

Seufzend erhob Harry sich von seinem Bett und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig, ehe er in die Küche ging um sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu machen. Tante Petunia hatte – nachdem er das zweite Mal nicht beim Abendessen erschienen war – beschlossen, dass er selbst zusehen sollte das er etwas aß und er hatte dankend akzeptiert. Auf diese Weise musste er sich gar nicht mehr nach seinen Verwandten richten und da Petunia ihm die Reste des Essens immer in den Kühlschrank packte, musste er so manches Mal nicht einmal selber kochen. Vorausgesetzt Dudley war nicht vor ihm in der Küche gewesen.

Wieder tief in seine Gedanken versunken biss Harry in das Brot, dass er sich gemacht hatte, als ein lautes Knacken, sowie ein überraschter Schrei aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönten.  
„HARRY!!"  
Sich vor Schreck fast verschluckend eilte der Gerufene auch gleich ins Wohnzimmer um den Grund der Aufruhe zu erfahren. Er brauchte jedoch nicht einmal zu fragen, denn dort, mitten im Zimmer, stand niemand anderes als Remus Lupin und blickte ihn mit ernster Mine an. Anscheinend bemerkte der Werwolf die ängstlichen und gleichzeitig wütenden Blicke, die ihm von den Dursleys geschickt wurden.

Der ernste Ausdruck war genug um Harry klar zu machen, dass was immer ihn hergeführt hatte nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.  
„Harry", begann der ehemalige Lehrer langsam. „Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Es sind… Probleme aufgetaucht, die er direkt mit dir besprechen möchte. Ich muss dich bitten deine Sachen zu packen und mit mir zu kommen. Du wirst vermutlich diese Ferien nicht mehr zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehren…"  
Blinzelnd nickte der Schwarzhaarige. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch er spürte, dass es wichtig war. Was auch immer in den nächsten Stunden, Tagen oder Wochen passieren mochte würde vermutlich über das Ende ihres Dramas bestimmen.

Seinen Verwandten noch einen kurzen Blick zuwerfend verschwand er schließlich schnell wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Selbst von hier konnte er Vernon noch toben hören, was ihnen denn einfallen würde einfach so in seinem Haus aufzutauchen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Onkel nicht traurig darum war zu wissen, dass er ihn diese Ferien nicht mehr am Hals haben würde. Doch er würde vermutlich niemals an etwas vorbei gehen können, dass mit Magie zu tun hatte ohne seinem Ärger gegen die Zauberer Luft zu machen.  
Sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen könnend, schüttelte er schließlich leicht den Kopf, griff seine Habseligkeiten und wanderte mit allem im Schlepptau wieder nach unten.  
Remus schenkte den Dursleys ein leichtes Lächeln und entschuldigte sich noch einmal für die Unannehmlichkeiten die er ihnen bereitet hatte, ehe er mit schnellen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge kam nicht einmal mehr dazu sich selbst von seinen Verwandten zu verabschieden, ehe sie auch schon apparierten.

--

Harry wusste nicht warum, doch als er die Gänge Hogwarts durchschritt um zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen hatte er das Gefühl seinem Schicksal entgegen zu gehen. Und es war nicht wie dieses lächerliche Gefühl, das man hin und wieder verspürte wenn man zum Beispiel zu Snape in den Unterricht musste. Nein, es war ein anderes, beklemmenderes Gefühl. Sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust und er es kam ihm so vor als könne er kaum atmen. Tief durchatmend und versuchend sich zu beruhigen stellte der grünäugige Gryffindor verwundert fest, dass er sich bereits vor dem Gargoyle befand hinter dem sich der Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters verbarg. Zögerlich nannte Harry das Passwort und sah zu, wie die Treppe frei gegeben wurde. Irgendwie ging es ihm viel zu schnell, dass er plötzlich bereits in Dumbledores Büro stand und in das lächelnde Gesicht des Schulleiters sah. Trotz der vermeintlichen Unbefangenheit konnte man eindeutig den Ernst der Lage an seiner Haltung und dem Blick in seinen Augen erkennen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er lächelte und versuchte Harry damit zu beruhigen machte diesen nur umso nervöser.  
„Setz dich, Harry." durchbrach die Stimme des älteren Zauberers schließlich die Stille. „Remus hat dir sicherlich schon gesagt, dass einige – nun ja unerwartete – Probleme aufgetaucht sind, die uns dazu veranlasst haben dich her zu holen. Wir wissen, dass du bei deinen Verwandten nicht mehr sicher bist. Voldemort ist auf dem Vormarsch und es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er dich gefunden hätte. Und genau aus diesem Grund haben wir beschlossen dich für eine Weile verschwinden zu lassen."

Unruhig rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und musterte den Schulleiter aufmerksam.  
„Und wie wollen sie das machen, Professor?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich beim besten Willen keine angenehme Lösung denken. Alles was ihm dazu einfiel war Abgeschiedenheit, ein Raum den er nicht verlassen durfte. Keine besonders schöne Aussicht, wie er fand.  
„Wir haben lange nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht dich perfekt vor den Augen der Todesser zu verstecken." begann Dumbledore und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Schließlich sind wir auf einen Trank gestoßen, der deinen Körper verändert. Es ist nicht genau abzusehen, in welcher Weise du dich verändern wirst, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass danach äußerlich niemand mehr Harry Potter in dir erkennen wird. Das Einzige, was dich dann noch verraten könnte wärst du selbst."  
Er musterte den Jungen für einen Moment eingehend, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Natürlich kannst du jeder Zeit ein Gegenmittel bekommen. Du kannst also so lange in dieser Gestallt bleiben, wie du es für angemessen hältst, wobei ich mir denke, dass du lieber als du selbst an einem neuen Schuljahr teilnehmen möchtest, nicht wahr?"  
Für einen Augenblick schien der Dunkelhaarige zu überlegen, ehe er schließlich zustimmend nickte.  
„Ja, egal was auch passiert. Im Grunde möchte ich ja doch ich bleiben und mit meinen Freunden sprechen können, ohne mich verstellen zu müssen."  
Ohne noch länger zu zögern griff er nach der Phiole, die Dumbledore während seiner Erklärungen auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte und nahm den Trank zu sich. Heiße und kalte Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter, eine ungewohnte Hitze breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Harry fühlte noch, wie ein starker Schwindel ihn überkam und Professor Dumbledore ihn leicht stützte, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.

--

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich in einem ihm vollkommen unbekannten Raum. Verwirrt und immer noch etwas benommen von dem Trank richtete er sich langsam auf und sah sich ausgiebig um. Scheinbar befand er sich in seinem ziemlich alten und normalerweise ungenutzten Gebäude. Überall hingen Spinnweben in den Ecken und die Fenster waren von Staub und Dreck nur so überzogen. Neugierig, aber auch vorsichtig stand er langsam auf und ging, so leise wie es die knarrenden Dielen zulassen wollten, in Richtung Tür. Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko sein könnte das Zimmer zu verlassen. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Aber durch die Tatsache, dass er sich als letztes in Dumbledores Büro befunden hatte war er sich eigentlich sicher, dass er hier nicht in Gefahr war.

Die Tür vorsichtig öffnend ging er schließlich einen kleinen Flur entlang und die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunter. Am Treppenansatz wurde er auch bereits von Remus erwartet, welcher ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.  
„Hey" grüßte er den Gryffindor leise.  
„Hey" erwiderte Harry und ein leises Lachen entkam ihm. Im selben Moment stockte er jedoch und seine Augen weiteten sich verwirrt. Seit wann hörte seine Stimme sich so hell und… feminin an?  
Die Verwirrung des Jungen bemerkend lachte Remus leise und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn in Richtung eines Spiegels zu ziehen.  
„Du hast noch gar nicht gesehen, welche Veränderungen bei dir eingetreten sind, oder?"  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit einer Antwort rechnete, als er den Schwarzhaarigen vor den Spiegel stellte und dieser sich erst einmal ungläubig musterte.

Erst jetzt viel Harry auf, dass er seine Brille gar nicht trug. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass er sie wohl erstmal auch nicht mehr brauchen würde. Ungläubig betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild, das ihn überhaupt nicht mehr an sein früheres Aussehen erinnerte. Seine sonst so ungebändigten, schwarzen Haare gingen ihm nun bis zur Hüfte und umschmiegten seinen Körper sanft. Im fahlen Sonnenlicht, welches das Zimmer erhellte, konnte man den sanften Rotschimmer erkennen, der nun ein fester Bestandteil der schwarzen Pracht war. Grüne Augen waren heller geworden und hatten sich mit einem klaren Blau vermischt, was ihnen eine interessante Farbe gab, wie Harry fand. Sein Körper kam ihm irgendwie kleiner und zierlicher vor und wenn er Remus hinter sich so betrachtete, dann war er es wohl auch. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl in diesem Körper zu stecken, Rundungen zu spüren, die er früher nicht hatte und überhaupt einiges Neues zu entdecken. Das Gewöhnungsbedürftigste war wohl und zu wissen, dass dies nun sein eigener Körper war, auch wenn er doch vor ein paar Stunden noch eindeutig männlich gewesen war. Aber in einem musste Harry Dumbledore recht geben. So würde ihn garantiert niemand erkennen.  
„Wir warten noch auf Tonks, die ein paar Sachen für dich besorgen wollte. Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du anständig aussiehst und dich in eine kleine Stadt nicht weit entfernt von hier bringen, wo du untergebracht wirst." begann Remus zu erklären. „Wir werden dich leider nicht besuchen können. Das wäre zu gefährlich, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir die ein oder andere Gelegenheit bekommen werden miteinander zu sprechen."  
Etwas in dieser Art hatte er sich schon gedacht. Immerhin hatte all die Hektik, die bisher verbreitet wurde nur das Ziel, dass er unbeschwert seine Ferien verbringen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen jeden Moment sein Leben zu verlieren. Deshalb lächelte Harry den Werwolf auch lediglich an und nickte zustimmend.

_--_

Remus und Harry hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer der baufälligen Hütte niedergelassen und unterhielten sich angeregt, als Tonks schließlich zur Tür herein stürmte.  
„Sooo… Da bin ich. Und ich habe wunderbare Sachen für dich gefunden, Harry." begann sie auch gleich freudestrahlend zu berichten. „Du wirst ja so süß aussehen."  
Das alleine sollte wohl ein Grund zur Sorge sein und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie einfach nur ungläubig anzustarren, während Remus sich ein leises Lachen offensichtlich nicht verkneifen konnte. Tonks Grinsen hingegen wurde lediglich immer breiter, als sie ohne umschweife nach seiner Hand griff und ihn auf die Beine zog.  
„Dann wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass du wie eine richtige Lady aussiehst!"  
Ein leichter Rotschimmer umspielte Harrys Wangen, als er zögerlich nickte und sich von ihr zurück in das Zimmer führen ließ in dem er aufgewacht war. Es war ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn zu wissen, dass er nun eigentlich ein Mädchen war. Das er sich auch noch wie eines benehmen musste und so tun sollte, als wäre er niemals etwas anderes gewesen würde sich wohl auch noch als Herausforderung erweisen, doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand wollte er gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. Es war alles etwas viel um es auf einmal verarbeiten zu können.  
/Na hoffentlich bekomm ich das hin…/ dachte er schon leicht verzweifelt, als Tonks begann ihm einige Kleidungsstücke anzuhalten. Sich schließlich für ein rötliches Sommerkleid entscheidend begann sie ihm beim Umziehen zu helfen, die immer mehr zunehmende Röte in seinem Gesicht geflissentlich ignorierend.  
/Boden tu dich auf…/

Gerade als er fertig angezogen war und Tonks seine Haare in seinen hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst hatte ertönte ein lauter Knall aus dem Erdgeschoss und ließ sie beide geschockt zusammen zucken. Harry wollte nichts mehr, als einfach nach unten laufen und nachsehen, was da gerade passiert war. Doch er kam nicht weit. Entschlossen packte Tonks ihn am Arm und drängte ihn in Richtung Fenster.  
„Du kannst jetzt nicht helfen. Wenn sie dich kriegen war alles umsonst."  
Sie öffnete das Fenster und blickte in die blau-grünen Augen ihres Gegenübers.  
„Hör zu. Du musst hier verschwinden. Sie dürfen dich nicht kriegen, hast du verstanden? Lauf. Wir kommen schon klar."  
Und damit zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und ehe Harry sich versah stand er unten hinter dem Haus, alleine und wie er feststellen musste, ohne Zauberstab. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, als zu tun was man von ihm verlangte. Sich geschlagen gebend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte in den Wald. Einfach nur weg. Immer hoffend, dass Remus und Tonks unbeschadet aus dieser Situation entkommen konnten.

--

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gelaufen war, als er erschöpft anhielt. Es hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu regnen und er war völlig durchnässt. Seine Haare klebten, ebenso wie das Sommerkleid, an seinem Körper. Müde und vollkommen ausgelaugt sah er sich um und konnte in nicht allzu weiter Ferne Lichter erkennen. Langsam schleppte er sich näher und konnte schließlich ein stattliches Haus vor sich erkennen, welches von einem hohen Zaun umgeben war. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Bewohner vermutlich nur geladene Gäste wünschten, doch das war ihm momentan gleich. Alles was er noch wollte war aus diesem Regen zu kommen und zu schlafen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Kälte und Anstrengung und Harry hatte das Gefühl an Ort und stelle einschlafen zu können. Das letzte was er noch mitbekam, ehe seine Welt in Dunkelheit versank, war das überraschte Gesicht Blaise Zabinis, als er in dessen Arme sank nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

_Ende Prolog_

_T.B.C._

_**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
**_HALLELUJAH!! Es ist tatsächlich vorbei. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dieses… Ding tatsächlich so bald überarbeiten konnte und nun bin ich sogar einigermaßen zufrieden damit. Natürlich gibt es immer noch besseres, aber nun überfällt einen wenigstens nicht mehr das kalte Grauen, wenn man den Prolog liest. Ich werde versuchen im nächsten Monat auch endlich das erste Kapitel zu posten. Und mit viel Glück komme ich auch endlich regelmäßig dazu zu updaten. Ich kann jedoch nichts versprechen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Erstfassung: 26.10.2004  
Überarbeitung: 11.04.2008


End file.
